


with your hands chasing me

by allisonmartined



Series: My Head Is An Animal [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Implied Underage, M/M, Plus some actual plot, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonmartined/pseuds/allisonmartined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing quite like your girlfriend's angry father pointing a gun at you to drive the point home that life is meant to be <i>lived</i>, to the fullest, maxed out, we-almost-died degree.  (<i>Fucking hunters.</i>)</p><p>To Lydia, this amounts to three key points.</p>
            </blockquote>





	with your hands chasing me

The _wolf_ _thing_ isn't so much a problem as it is an incentive. ( _It's a gift, Stiles_ , Derek growls.)

 

It's not that Lydia wasn't going to live her life before or anything, because hello, _Lydia Martin_ ladies and gentlemen.  But there's nothing quite like your girlfriend's angry father pointing a gun at you to drive the point home that life is meant to be _lived_ , to the fullest, maxed out, we-almost-died degree.  ( _Fucking hunters._ )

 

To Lydia, this amounts to three key points.  

 

"One," she says "We need to kill Peter Hale like the demonic psycho-murderer he is." ( _Lydia,_ Derek growls and Lydia turns on him with a glare that could freeze hell over. _Excuse me, Hale, but I don't see anyone else going on murder sprees, do you? I didn't think so._ )

(Later Stiles curls around him on his bed, their legs a tangled mess, Stiles head fitted between Derek's shoulder and neck.  Derek is scowling at the ceiling and Stiles mouths against his neck, _He isn't your uncle anymore, he's gone._  Time stretches between them like centuries and Stiles is worried he's said something detrimental when a hand threads through his hair. _I know, it's just, Laura.  He used to --- He was a good uncle to us.  He was the only one._ The only one left, he doesn't say, his mother's brother.  All they had left of her _eyes_.)

 

(This part is simple. Well. As simple as bloody death and mayhem can be.  Stiles and Lydia set up in the chem lab, mixing together lethal options, and Allison and Derek talk physical strategy.  That part doesn't go splendidly, but Stiles doesn't really think Hales and Argents are meant to co-exist. Lydia disagrees. Loudly. And violently.)

(Peter dies by Allison's hand and Lydia's eyes glow fiery red. _I thought I would feel different_ , she says.  Stiles and Derek share a small barely there smile before Stiles lunges himself at his lips.   _Guys_ , Allison coughs.  They don't hear her.)

 

"Two, we need to form a pack."

 

(After the whole _Alpha blood-of-my-enemies eyes_ incident, the pack thing is more or less strait forward, if not unconventional.  Lydia is the Alpha, with Derek as her second, and Allison and Stiles as Human Betas.  Scott and Erica and Isaac and Boyd come later.  But that's another story all together.)

 

"Three. Prom."

 

(Stiles feels as though he's being forced into this whole prom thing.  Prom, really.  And apparently _I just want to stay home and have sex with my boyfriend_  is not a legitimate excuse. Who knew.)

(So the shopping happens.  Hours and hours of _try on this shirt, Stiles, is this dress my color, Stiles, do these shoes make my ankles look thin, Stiles_. What the fucking fuck.  He kind of hates his life.)

 

( _Have I mentioned that I am against this?_ Stiles mumbles into skin. _Yes, once every fifteen minutes for the last three weeks_ , Derek says dryly.)

 

(Prom comes and Derek's not there because Derek's twenty three because the world hates him and everything is awful.  Stiles, Lydia, and Allison go together.  It's fun in the way that only balloons, streamers, and bad pop music can be.  He's only sulking a little bit, okay, and he thinks that he's owed that considering the three weeks of hell Lydia has put him through.  Lydia doesn't agree.  Neither does Allison.  So basically he's fucked.)

( _Come on, Stilinksi_ , Lydia says with her hands on her hips.  Allison's got a hand gripped around his arm and it _hurts_.  Sometimes he forgets how positively lethal his best friends are.  He gets up and Lydia and Allison pull him to the dance floor, _We're dancing, loser_ , Lydia says and he knows better than to argue with that.)

(Dancing roughly translates to the three of them holding hands over their heads and dancing to the sultry tone of the music.  Lydia and Allison lean together, kissing, and he smiles fondly at them.  They rest their foreheads against his and it's this moment that he will never forget. It's them.)

 

(Later, Derek is waiting in his bed.  They kiss and fall into each other until there is nothing left but _Derek_ and _Stiles_ and skin and tight warmth.  He falls asleep to the sound of Derek's breathing, to the thrum of his heart next to his ear.)

**Author's Note:**

> \- Stiles, Lydia, and Allison are juniors is this 'verse, making Stiles and Lydia 17 and Allison 18. Mostly because I wanted to use prom.  
>  \- I may have wrote myself into a situation where I could write another piece on the new betas. Oops.


End file.
